


Sen Cassandry

by le_mru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra, Casual Sex, F/F, More or less Canon Compliant, Varric not being entirely truthful, an illicit affair
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra była pobożna, ale obdarzona doskonałym wzrokiem, co niestety wystawiało ją na liczne pokusy - a Hawke stanowiła jedną z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sen Cassandry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cassandra's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658059) by [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso)



> Tytuł bezczelnie zaczerpnięty od Woody'ego Allena. Akcja w trakcie trwania "Inkwizycji".

Cassandra była pobożna, ale obdarzona doskonałym wzrokiem, co niestety wystawiało ją na liczne pokusy. Hawke zauważyła już podczas pierwszego pobytu w Kirkwall, kiedy miasto-państwo było dla Lewej i Prawej Ręki Boskiej zaledwie przystankiem w długiej podróży. Stała na nabrzeżu, bez większego zainteresowania przyglądając się tłumom kirkwallczyków korzystających z dnia targowego, kiedy w oczy rzuciła jej się ona: piękna, smukła, krocząca przed siebie z pewnością graniczącą z arogancją: z włosami powiewającymi na wietrze i kosturem wędrowca, który przy pewnej dozie wysiłku ze strony patrzącego mógłby, ale nie musiał, okazać się laską maga.

— Kto to? — zapytała templariusza, który nadzorował przeładunek, wskazując ją ruchem głowy.

— To messere Hawke — odparł. — Dziedziczka Amellów, ale z fereldeńskich uchodźców.

Fereldenka. To trochę wyjaśniało tę urodę. Templariusz próbował coś dodać, ale uciszyła go ruchem ręki, śledząc oddalającą się Hawke.

Chociaż zapewne mogłaby znaleźć powód, żeby zostać w Kirkwall na dłużej - w gorliwości, z jaką zapewniano je o tym, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, było coś podejrzanego - to odsunęła tę myśl od siebie. Piękna dziewczyna została w jej pamięci jako pocieszenie na długie wieczory fereldeńskiej zimy, kiedy to Cassandra widywała ją na przykład w niedźwiedzim futrze - i tylko tym - albo wchodzącą do parującej balii w ciepłym świetle świec wydatnie podkreślającym jej wdzięki.

Nie były to myśli przystające rycerzom Boskiej, to pewne, nawet takim jak Cassandra, której rozliczne cnoty mogły zadośćuczynić za niedoskonałości ciała. Ciało to miało niestety własny rozum, a z pewnością własne plany, w których często figurowały dziewczęta w negliżach, a niekiedy młodzieńcy kąpiący się w górskich strumieniach. Cassandrze ciężko było to ciało winić, bo nie zaznało cielesnych uciech od czasu, kiedy w Rivainie do jej łóżka weszła nowicjuszka zakonu rycerzy świątyni, znaczy się templariuszy.

Odwiedzając północne rubieże, była świadoma, że w Rivainie panują inne zwyczaje, ale nie spodziewała się, że należy do nich takie swobodne dysponowanie wdziękami. Kiedy dziewczyna wsunęła się do jej komnaty i rozwiązała pasek szaty, Cassandrze odjęło i mowę, i umiejętność poruszania kończynami, która dotąd była jej potrzebna do zzuwania butów. Nowicjuszka wzięła milczenie i inercję ewidentnie za przyzwolenie, bo zrzuciła szatę, pod którą nie miała nic, i zbliżyła się powoli do Cassandry. Jej skóra lśniła, a na ramionach rozsypały się kręcone, czarne włosy, które częściowo zasłaniały piersi. Ciepło uderzyło Cassandrze do policzków i rozlało się w dole brzucha, i nie zaprotestowała w ogóle, kiedy dziewczyna zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję i usiadła na kolanach.

Tak, to był Rivain. Następnego dnia spotkała tę nowicjuszkę na mszy w katedrze i prawie spłonęła z zażenowania, a przez całe nabożeństwo pod powiekami wyświetlały jej się lubieżne scenki z nocy.

Pościła potem przez tydzień. Leliana, obdarzona wzrokiem drapieżnego ptaka, z pewnością ją przejrzała, ale jakoś powstrzymała się od komentarzy. Leliana miała swoje na sumieniu.

Kiedy Katedra w Kirkwall wyleciała w powietrze, a Kręgi i zakony opanowało szaleństwo, priorytetem obrano zidentyfikowanie głównych agentów konfliktu. Wówczas pojawił się portret z posiadłości Amellów z Kirkwall: obraz, na którym figurowała osoba zupełnie inna niż pamiętana przez Cassandrę.

— To jest Hawke?

— Oczywiście. — Leliana przetarła portret, pozbywając się kurzu. — Hawke z bratem i matką. Matka zginęła w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach, a brat dołączył do Szarych Strażników niedługo po przybyciu do Kirkwall. Obraz zamówiono w tamtym okresie, więc wygląd uwiecznionych osób mógł się nieznacznie zmienić.

Hawke nie była wcale fereldeńską pięknością, a przynajmniej portrecista nie wydawał się tak uważać. Skórę miała tak bladą, że wydawała się odbijać światło, grzbiet zakrzywionego nosa czerwony od słońca, a policzki obsypane piegami. Z tym kontrastowały rozwichrzone włosy, spod których patrzyły lodowate oczy. Jej brat miał podobne rysy, tylko bardziej toporne, a matkę cechowała klasyczna uroda, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że dzieci dziedziczyły po nieobecnym piegowatym ojcu.

— Czemu cię to dziwi, Cassandro? — zaciekawiła się Boska.

— Wydawało mi się, że widziałam ją w Kirkwall. Ale wskazano mi niewłaściwą osobę.

— Tak? — podjęła Boska, składając ręce.

— To nic ważnego. Ten portret powinien pomóc nam ją odszukać.

Leliana nie przejawiała zbyt wielu emocji, ale Cassandra znała ją wystarczająco, by rozpoznać powątpiewanie. Nie bez racji: szukały Hawke płonnie przez całe trzy lata, by spotkać ją wreszcie, gdy miały już inną Inkwizytorkę.

Hawke pojawiła się w twierdzy niedługo po wiosennym zrównaniu dnia z nocą, pewnego deszczowego popołudnia, które Cassandra spędzała z Cullenem na nurzaniu rekrutów w błocie. Ich organizacja była już na tyle duża, że na dolnym dziedzińcu trwał ciągły ruch, i w rezultacie Hawke przemknęła gdzieś bokiem, poniżej poziomu uwagi większości osób przebywających wówczas w twierdzy. Cassandra obliczyła potem, że spędziła pół dnia w błogiej nieświadomości obecności Hawke i zmiany, która jej pojawienia się była konsekwencją; w tym czasie poszła do łaźni, wygrzała się, wykąpała i włożyła swój zwyczajowy strój, który informował wszystkich o jej bojowym nastawieniu, a gdy wychodziła, moment był akurat dogodny, by ujrzeć Hawke.

Maszerowała właśnie przez dziedziniec na kursie obranym ewidentnie na wieżę główną. O ile na portrecie sprawiała wrażenie dość przeciętne, to w rzeczywistości natychmiast przyciągała oko: miała na sobie kanciastą zbroję z matowego metalu, która powiększała ją dwukrotnie, na dodatek cały ten ekwipunek, łącznie z pancernymi butami, pobrzękiwał przy każdym kroku. Rysy jej twarzy były tak wyryte w pamięci Cassandry, że nie miała ona najmniejszych wątpliwości, z kim ma do czynienia.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła dopaść Varrica.

Po ocaleniu zdradzieckiego krasnoluda przed słusznym gniewem Cassandry Inkwizytorka uwięziła Hawke na wielogodzinnym spotkaniu, na którym zapewne weryfikowała rozliczne kłamstwa Varrica. Cassandra natomiast warowała dzielnie pod pokojem narad, przeświadczona o nieodzowności swojej konfrontacji z Hawke. Kiedy jednak przyszło co do czego, i drzwi się otworzyły, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co powiedzieć, więc milczała, przejęta pojedynczym dreszczem - zapowiedzią zimnego potu, który niekiedy oblewał ją w żenujących sytuacjach towarzyskich.

Hawke wyszła z sali narad zdecydowanym, odbijającym się donośnym echem krokiem. Przeszedłszy pół korytarza, zatrzymała się nagle, jakby wyczuła jakoś wzrok wbity w swoje plecy, i z namysłem zatknęła kciuki za pas.

— Poszukiwaczka Cassandra — powiedziała, odwracając się powoli. — Co za spotkanie.

— Wiesz, kim jestem? — wydusiła Cassandra.

— Oczywiście. — Hawke zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. — Głupio byłoby nie znać kogoś, kto szukał mnie z takim zapałem.

— Za to bez sukcesu.

— Nie z twojej winy, Poszukiwaczko. — Podeszła kołyszącym się krokiem. — Nie chciałam, żebyście mnie znaleźli.

— Tyle pojęłam — odparła nieco zjadliwie Cassandra. Była wyższa od Hawke, ale nadal czuła się nieswojo w jej obecności, jakby napierśnik przestał ją chronić przed atakami.

Hawke przyglądała jej się teraz otwarcie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się jakiś dziwny wyraz: coś pomiędzy ciekawością a uznaniem.

— No, to teraz jestem tutaj. Czego ode mnie chciałaś?

— To już nieważne — odparła Cassandra. Pomiędzy łopatkami spływała jej strużka potu.

Hawke postała tam chwilę, przyglądając się ścianom i podłodze, jakby kryły w sobie odpowiedzi na jakieś jej pytania, po czym zawróciła w swoją stronę. Mogłoby się to wydawać trywialne, ale takie nie było: Cassandra wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech i otarła czoło, bo Hawke okazała się dzielić z nimi ten sam wymiar, a teraz nawet powietrze i zamek, i tym samym z krainy mitu przechodząc w krainę możliwości.

Cassandra nie potrafiła ubrać tego w słowa, toteż, nawet gdyby była ku temu skłonna, nie byłaby w stanie nikomu o tym opowiedzieć. Sama dla siebie rozumiała to odczucie jako jakąś delikatną transformację rzeczywistości, dla której być może odpowiednim zobrazowaniem byłby pierwszy wiosenny dzień, gdy powietrze ocieplało się na tyle, że czuć było zapach ziemi, a światło zyskiwało nową jakość, ale raczej nie zaufałaby sobie z tą metaforą na tyle, by nie zepsuć jej tanim sentymentem. Było to pierwotne, cielesne, bardziej przydane przyrodzie niż ludzkiemu rozumowi.

Hawke pojawiła się następnego dnia na naradzie i stała oparta nonszalancko biodrem o stół, w pełnej zbroi, jakby szykowała się do walki. Cassandra, nieco spóźniona ze względu na kłopoty w wieży magów, obrzuciła ją przelotnym spojrzeniem i od razu przeszła do rzeczy, ale czuła jej wzrok na sobie, głównie w okolicach karku.

Hawke odnalazła ją wieczorem na kuźnią. Zapukała i weszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź; sądząc po stukaniu obcasów pokręciła się chwilę na dole, oglądając miechy i piece, a po chwili wahania skierowała się na górę. Schody skrzypiały.

— Poszukiwaczko.

— Hawke. Wejdź, proszę. Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

Hawke usiadła naprzeciwko niej przy stole. Nadal była w zbroi, ale zdjęła rękawice. Miała duże, silne dłonie kogoś, kto wychował się na wsi, a przez bladą skórę na jej ramionach przebijały niebieskie meandry żył. Cassandra dotąd nie była dość blisko, by to zauważyć.

— Tak chodzę, próbuję wyczuć, jak właściwie ta wasza organizacja wygląda. — Hawke rozsiadła się na krześle jak ktoś, kto nie ma się czego bać; jedną dłoń położyła na blacie, a drugą na udzie.

Cassandra odłożyła pióro, trafiając na szczęście od razu do kałamarza.

— Czego chciałabyś się dowiedzieć ode mnie?

— Czym się tu właściwie zajmujesz.

— Jestem członkiem Kapituły. — Cassandra splotła dłonie. Wzrok utkwiła gdzieś nad ramieniem Hawke. — Doradzam Inkwizytorce. Sprawuję pieczę nad templariuszami. Niekiedy prowadzę wyprawy.

— Można by powiedzieć, że jesteś jej Prawą Ręką?

— Zapewne.

— Jak Boskiej?

— Jeśli obawiasz się o swoje bezpieczeństwo jako apostatki, nie powinnaś. Jestem pewna, że Inkwizytorka udzieliła ci odpowiednich gwarancji.

— Jako apostatki? — podchwyciła Hawke, unosząc komicznie brwi. — Czemu uważasz, że jestem apostatką?

— Przeczytałam z uwagą dzieło Varrica — wyjaśniła Cassandra.

Hawke zmarszczyła brwi, nie potrafiąc najwyraźniej wyczuć, czy żartuje, czy nie.

— Nie śmiałabym przypuszczać, że ktoś taki jak ty przywiązuje dużą uwagę do tego, co wypisuje Varric.

— Bo tego nie robię. Ale to… — Zwinęła jedną dłoń w pięść, związując na ułamek sekundy całe lyrium znajdujące się w okolicy — …nigdy nie kłamie.

Hawke podskoczyła na krześle, jakby ktoś ukłuł ją lancą w pośladek. Powietrze zapachniało ozonem.

— To było brzydkie posunięcie — powiedziała, rozmasowując ramiona. — Nie spodziewałam się, że lubisz takie brudne zagrywki, Poszukiwaczko.

— Bo nic o mnie nie wiesz — odpaliła Cassandra, odpowiadając na ukryte w jej tonie wyzwanie, i być może trochę się zapędzając.

Hawke przekrzywiła z ciekawością głowę i Cassandra zrozumiała, że oddała pole - a przynajmniej pewien jego kawałek.

Jednak wówczas Hawke się wycofała. Ukłoniła się niedbale, nie zasunęła za sobą krzesła i wyszła, bez pośpiechu, co samo w sobie było dość znaczące. Cassandra została z narastającą irytacją, której źródło stanowił chyba rozdźwięk pomiędzy mniemaniem, jakie miała na temat Hawke, a stanem rzeczywistym. Nie powinna niby mieć jakichś idealistycznych wyobrażeń, nie po takim czasie w służbie Zakonu, ale Varric chyba jak na złość był dobrym pisarzem i odmalował trafnie to, czego można spodziewać się po bohaterce, albo ona, Cassandra, własnoręcznie to sobie odmalowała, czytając, czego pewna nie była.

Nie powinna chować urazy za obalenie takiej fikcji - ale chowała. Podczas kolejnej narady wojennej nie odzywała się inaczej jak półsłówkami, co nie pozostało niezauważone - Inkwizytorka wzięła ją wieczorem na pogadankę do tawerny.

— Wyprowadź mnie proszę z błędu, jeśli go popełniłam — powiedziała po obowiązkowej rozmowie o fereldeńskiej pogodzie — ale wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś zadowolona z obecności Hawke.

— To mylne wrażenie — powiedziała uprzejmie Cassandra, nie rozwijając tematu.

— Jej obecność jest podyktowana naszym obecnym zadaniem, niczym innym.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Jestem zła na Varrica za zatajenie faktów, jak zapewne zauważyłaś.

— Zauważyłam, owszem. — Inkwizytorka starła z blatu mokry okrąg, jaki pozostawił jej kufel. — Doniosła mi jednak, że jej groziłaś.

— Groziłam? — zdumiała się Cassandra. — To było zaledwie ostrzeżenie.

Zdziwiona mina Inkwizytorki i spłoszone spojrzenie krasnoludzkiego barmana uświadomiły jej, że chyba zanadto uniosła głos.

— Nie nazwałabym tego nawet incydentem — dodała ciszej. — A jeśli już, to niewielkim.

— Niemniej. — Odchrząknęła Inwizytorka. — Jeśli sprawiałaby jakieś kłopoty, daj mi znać.

Cassandra odniosła wrażenie, że oczekiwanie jest takie, że to raczej ona będzie sprawiać jakieś kłopoty, co było dość niesprawiedliwe, bo dotąd używała gróźb tylko w naprawdę wymagających tego sytuacjach, no i kilka razy na Varriku, ale to było co innego. Inkwizytorka wyszła niedługo później pod pozorem konieczności zajęcia się zaległą korespondencją, a Cassandra została dopić swoje piwo w ponurym milczeniu, uczynionym tym bardziej przygnębiającym, że wszyscy wokół wydawali się dobrze bawić.

— Pijesz sama? — zagadnęła Hawke, dosiadając się na miejscu Inkwizytorki. — To ponoć zły znak.

— Chcesz coś przedyskutować? — zapytała chłodno Cassandra, cofając łokieć, żeby nie stykał się z ramieniem Hawke.

— Tak. Wykorzystajmy tę okazję, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Poszukiwaczce Pentaghast - jak sama sugerowałaś zresztą, co, dzień temu?

— Chętniej bym się dowiedziała, czemu naskarżyłaś na mnie Inkwizytorce.

— Naskarżyłam? — parsknęła Hawke, omal nie opluwając baru piwem. — Pytała mnie, jakie odniosłam wrażenie, więc jej powiedziałam, że pokazałaś mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce. To było bardzo interesujące, co zrobiłaś, swoją drogą. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłam.

Cassandra popatrzyła w jej oczy, usiłując wyczuć, czy nie naciąga prawdy. Nie wyglądało na to: jej lodowate oczy spoglądały spokojnie i szczerze, a w miękkim świetle świec twarz wyglądała na łagodniejszą i ładniejszą niż wcześniej.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytała Cassandra, mając się za wyrozumiałą, dobrotliwą nawet.

Hawke zmrużyła oczy i nachyliła się w jej stronę; coś ciepłego dotknęło uda Cassandry i zdała sobie sprawę, że to była goła dłoń Hawke, która właśnie zniknęła z ucha kufla.

— Jak bardzo pozwoliłabyś mi się poznać?

Cassandra odsunęła się na tyle, że dłoń zsunęła się naturalnie na ławkę.

— Myślę, że to nie na miejscu — syknęła, czując gorąco w policzkach i uszach. Rumieniec rozlewał jej się pewnie już na szyję, ale tego na szczęście nie było pewnie za bardzo widać.

— To tylko żart, spokojnie.— Hawke klepnęła ją przyjacielsko w łopatkę. — Powinnaś się trochę odprężyć.

— Dlatego przyszłam się tu napić — odparła Cassandra. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, a skrępowanie, jakie czuła, zaczynało się w znajomy sposób przeradzać w gniew.

Nie rozumiała, czemu Hawke miałaby tak z niej żartować. Nie wiedziała przecież o nowicjuszce z Rivainu i temu, co sobie myślała po wizycie w Kirkwall; nie mogła wiedzieć.

— Wracając do meritum — podjęła spokojnie Hawke, choć nie wyglądała zupełnie na kogoś, kto wie, co to jest “meritum” — czego ty właściwie na mnie użyłaś i czy mogę się spodziewać, że mnie to jeszcze spotka?

— Tylko ze strony innych zakonników — odparła Cassandra. Zakon wydawał jej się bezpiecznym tematem. — A ich wielu nie pozostało. Templariusze tego nie potrafią.

— Ale co to było?

— Teoretycznie nie powinnam o tym mówić.

— Ach, to tajemnica. Teoretycznie.

Cassandrze zrobiło się głupio, że tak wcześniej zareagowała. Hawke nieświadomie siorbała obok piwo. Nie było jak uciec.

— Mogę ci jutro pokazać — skapitulowała Cassandra. — Ale nie na głównym dziedzińcu - tam jest za dużo ludzi.

— To gdzie? — Oczy Hawke błyszczały ciekawością.

— Za wieżą główną skręć w lewo i po schodach. Tam jest mały wewnętrzny dziedziniec, ogródek właściwie, i nikt oprócz Inkwizytorki nie ma na niego okien. O świcie.

— No to jesteśmy umówione. — Hawke klepnęła ją w ramię i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Tego wieczora Cassandra położyła się spać zła i długo leżała na plecach, patrząc na powałę, po której zapewne harcowały po ciemku pająki. Z trudem wstała o świcie, obryzgała się zimną wodą, włożyła przeszywanicę, którą zwykle ubierała pod zbroję płytową, i udała się w umówione miejsce.

Hawke oczywiście kazała na siebie czekać. Pojawiła się dobre pół godziny później, uśmiechnięta i zrelaksowana, tylko w koszuli wepchniętej nierówno w spodnie. Przez barki przerzucony miała swój zakończony ostrzem kostur; opierała na nim luźno ramiona.

Cassandra znacząco odpięła i odrzuciła swój pas z mieczem. Hawke na ten widok zdjęła kostur z ramion, wbiła go w trawę obok i zatarła ręce.

— To co? — zawołała.

— Odsuń się pod mur i zaatakuj mnie.

— Jak?

— Jak chcesz. Tylko nie ogniem, bo szkoda ubrań.

Hawke kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo; obie zbierały siły albo szukały inspiracji, ciężko było powiedzieć, a potem Hawke podniosła ramiona nad głowę i opuściła je gwałtownie.

Ziemia się zatrzęsła i rzuciła na powitanie Cassandry, która jeszcze w locie zdołała związać lyrium, ale zaraz przygrzmociła plecami o trawę, błogosławiąc swoją decyzję o włożeniu przeszywanicy. Kiedy z grymasem bólu uniosła się na łokciu, zobaczyła, że Hawke też leży.

— I jak ci się podobało? — zapytała, wstając

— Nie za bardzo. Co to jest? Nigdy się z tym nie spotkałam.

— Wiązanie lyrium. — Cassandra zbliżyła się do Hawke, która nadal leżała plackiem. — Rzadka umiejętność, której nie można za bardzo nadużywać.

— To dobrze. — Hawke błysnęła zębami i zaatakowała ją znowu, ale Cassandra była na to przygotowana: zdołała się uchylić przed pociskiem energii i zdławiła resztę magii w zarodku; cały ogród okrył się wytłumiającym płaszczem, w którym Hawke wierzgnęła i zaczepiła nogą o kolano Cassandry, przewracając ją na ziemię. Przetoczyły się po trawie, walcząc o przewagę, aż Hawke wylądowała na górze, a Cassandra złapała ją ostrzegawczo za ramię.

Dopiero kiedy znieruchomiały, zdała sobie sprawę, jakie wybrała miejsce; podczas utarczki koszula zsunęła się Hawke z barku i Cassandra trzymała ją teraz za spojenie między ramieniem a szyją, dotykając gołej skóry, pulsującej arterii.

Tyle razy ćwiczyła i siłowała się z Cullenem, i zdarzało im się łapać za różne części anatomii, ale nigdy nie było tak jak teraz. Gdyby ktoś kazał Cassandrze znaleźć wytłumaczenie, pewnie postawiłaby na wiedzę, na świadomość: teraz Hawke wiedziała, że Cassandra też, a może tylko Cassandra? Nie była przecież pewna.

Hawke na szczęście przerwała moment: odwróciła wzrok, przetoczyła się i wstała. Cassandra uniosła się chwiejnie na nogi, niepewna, czy jej środek ciężkości nadal jest w tym samym miejscu. Wydawało się, że coś fundamentalnie się zmieniło.

— Dzięki — powiedziała Hawke, wyrywając swój kostur z trawy, i tyle ją widzieli.

Cassandra pokręciła się jeszcze chwilę na miejscu, odtwarzając w myśli ich wcześniejsze ruchy i ślady w trawie, a potem poszła na śniadanie. Cały ten incydent wprawił ją w głębokie wewnętrzne rozedrganie, szczególnie że była pewna, iż dzieło Varrica nadmieniało o jakiejś towarzyszce Hawke, z którą łączyło ją coś więcej niż zamiłowanie do podłych tawern w Kirkwall i wybijania zębów templariuszom. Równanie to było wystarczająco skomplikowane i bez dodawania do niego kolejnej kobiety, w dodatku hojnie obdarzonej przez naturę królowej piratów, jeśli oczywiście można wierzyć pod tym względem Varricowi. Poddawanie się chuci to było jedno, zrozumiałe nawet zwykle, wytłumaczalne, ale jeśli w grę wchodził ktoś jeszcze, Cassandra odmawiała partycypacji i obawiała się mistyfikacji: wszak w wyborze pomiędzy krągłymi piratkami a Cassandrą nie było raczej wątpliwości, i Hawke zapewne robiła sobie z niej mało wyrafinowane żarty.

Po tym postanowiła zamaskować zażenowanie, jakie obejmowało ją w obecności Hawke, uprzejmością, jednak jak zwykle nie potrafiła wymierzyć nasilenia i szybko przeszła w przedziwną, często niezręczną jowialność. Mimo sztuczności, okazało się to preferowane od rozdrażnienia i ryzyka furii, więc ogólne nastroje się poprawiły i Inkwizytorka bez zastanowienia wciągnęła ją do składu wyprawy do Crestwood.

— Widzę, że wasze stosunki z Hawke się ociepliły — powiedziała po naradzie, na której ogłoszono wyprawę. — Cieszy mnie to.

Cassandra, która na dźwięk słowa “stosunki” zbladła i spociła się równocześnie, nie była równie zachwycona.

— Tak — odchrząknęła, zakładając ręce za plecami. — Pokazałam jej kilka sztuczek Poszukiwaczy, co chyba przekonało ją, że nie jestem nieprzyjaźnie nastawiona.

— Ale zauważyłam zarazem, że czujnie ją obserwujesz. Dobrze. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

O ile większość czasu na wyprawie spędzana była wspólnie, to podczas wart czy szukania biwaku Cassandra bywała zdana wyłącznie na towarzystwo Hawke. Zdała sobie wówczas sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie mają wielu wspólnych tematów: walka wydawała się dość nośnym motywem, ale ile można na sucho rozmawiać o broniach; poza tym dobre były konie - to taki temat-rzeka, każdy doświadczył różnych incydentów ze swoimi wierzchowcami; no i pogoda była zawsze do omówienia, jeśli wszystko inne zawiodło.

Pewnego razu, kiedy zbierały drewno, Hawke uniosła rękę.

— Stop. Niemalże czuję, jak pocisz się, usiłując wymyślić kolejny temat do rozmowy. Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Poszukiwaczko. Możemy po prostu milczeć.

— Możemy? — upewniła się Cassandra.

— Oczywiście. Mam wrażenie, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć o pogodzie w Fereldenie niczego, czego już nie słyszałaś.

I tak, milczenie było pierwotnie lepsze od prowadzenia tych rozmów, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazało się nieść gorsze konsekwencje: cisza zostawiła przestrzeń dla czegoś innego, a tym czymś były ciała. Ciało Cassandry, które po latach wiernej służby nagle zapragnęło poczuć się prężne i ładne, i ciało Hawke, które zaczęło śpiewać syrenią pieśń.

— Ta noc chyba będzie lodowata — powiedział na jednym z postojów Żelazny Byk, który miał irytujący zwyczaj zagadywać do każdego w każdej sprawie.

— Chyba będziemy musieli się poprzytulać. — Hawke oczywiście puścila oko do Cassandry, która najwyższym wysiłkiem woli utrzymała wzrok wbity w horyzont.

Wiedziała już, jak zgubne potrafiło być poddanie się temu zewowi. Wtedy, w Rivainie, podziwiając kształtną pupę nowicjuszki nalewającej wody ze studni, napotykając jej wzrok w refektarzu, pozwoliła już sobie tarzać się z nią po pościeli w swoich kwaterach (a jako Prawej Ręce Boskiej zazwyczaj przydzielano jej najlepsze komnaty w zamkach i dworach). Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to samo z Hawke, bo inaczej wkrótce będą się tarzać po sianie (bo w Podniebnej Twierdzy Cassandrze przydzielono kwatery akurat dość średnie) a to nie było coś, co miało rację bytu.

W miarę, jak w milczeniu i marszu poświęcała temu więcej myśli, powody, dla których miałaby zachować wstrzemięźliwość, tajemniczo się rozmazywały. Być może nawiązywanie zbyt bliskich relacji z osobami spoza zakonu było szkodliwe dla wspólnoty, ale przecież Poszukiwacze już właściwie nie istnieli, a Cassandra od dawna nie przestawała z braćmi i siostrami. Fakt, sypianie z nowicjuszkami raczej nie było wskazane, ale można by to obwoływać zasadniczo złym czynem dopiero, gdyby ktoś na tym rzeczywiście ucierpiał, a tak nie było. O niesprawiedliwe traktowanie nie było też jak Cassandry oskarżyć, bo wspomnianej nowicjuszki już nigdy więcej nie widziała; ba, nie była nawet pewna, jak miała ona na imię. Jedyne, co można by w tej sprawie stwierdzić, to że po tym zetknięciu w Rivainie chodziła z uniesioną głową dłużej, niż wspomnienia były świeże, a spięty zwykle kark bolał ją mniej.

Jak by nie było, Hawke nadal pozostawała poza zasięgiem. Co ciekawsze, najbardziej pociągająca nie była wcale w chwilach insynuacji czy flirtu, ale, na przykład, kiedy siadała na karle i opierała nogi w okutych butach na stole, albo gdy stała, bujając się lekko w biodrach i patrząc przed siebie, jakby było tam coś więcej, niż widzieli inni. Co jeszcze zauważała Cassandra, jak wspomniano, obdarzona doskonałym wzrokiem: lekko nadąsany łuk ust, zakręcone włosy na białym karku, łobuzerskość w nieładnej twarzy, kciuk pocierający pierścionek na prawej dłoni.

Traf chciał, że po drodze powrotnej wjechali na ziemie banna Regnara, który okazał się wielkim wielbicielem Inkwizytorki. Po wylewnych powitaniach wystosował do wszystkich zaproszenie do swojej posiadłości, czego może by normalnie odmówili, ale na co po przejściach w mokrym Crestwood jednogłośnie przystali. Bann uraczył ich wystawnym obiadem, po czym zaproponował Inkwizytorce objazd swoich ziem, które chciał oddać pod protekcję Inkwizycji. Nie mogła za bardzo odmówić, więc pojechała, ale Cassandra, która nauczyła się już odczytywać jej nieruchomą twarz, widziała, że nie była zachwycona.

Zostali w leśnej siedzibie banna, drewnianym dworze alkierzowym, zupełnie sami - nawet służba pojechała ze swoim panem. Jak to ludzie przyzwyczajeni do działania, nie wiedzieli za bardzo, co zrobić z taką ilością wolnego czasu.

— No dobra. — Po jakiejś godzinie siedzenia Byk nie wytrzymał i wstał. — Idę coś załatwić. To tajne, więc nie mogę wam powiedzieć, co.

— Myślałam, że szpiedzy powinni się ukrywać — powiedziała Hawke, patrząc na jego wielkie plecy znikające za szpalerem tui. — A on w ogóle tego nie robi.

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać? — zapytała Hawke. Cassandra uniosła brwi i przekrzywiła głowę, żeby przekazać taką możliwość. — Naprawdę?

Cassandra milczała. Hawke pokręciła głową.

— Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz takie gierki. Ale dobrze, w porządku. Nie rozmawiajmy.

Obejrzały więc w milczeniu stajnie i pasiekę, a potem przeszły po lesie. Był to najbardziej intensywny spacer w życiu Cassandry, i to nie tylko z powodu wilgotnej, ciepłej pogody, która wydobywała z fereldeńskiego lasu wszystkie jego uroki. Przebywanie z kimś bez rozmowy okazało się dość intymnym aktem, sugerującym, że po prostu nie warto nic mówić, tak jak niekiedy spędza się czas z najlepszym przyjacielem. Kiedy zwiedzały i oglądały dwór, to wrażenie przybrało tylko na sile, a szczyt osiągnęło, paradoksalnie, w piwniczce, gdzie bann przechowywał alkohole.

Hawke przesunęła ręką po półce i wybrała wino na chybił trafił, ale Cassandra uniosła palec wskazujący na znak uwagi i sięgnęła po butelkę, która przyciągnęła jej uwagę od razu po wejściu: okurzone Enjay de Rivez z jednej z najlepszych winnic Orlais. Hawke wydała z siebie dźwięk zaciekawienia, więc Cassandra podała jej butelkę, żeby obejrzała etykietę - z pewnym powątpiewaniem, bo i ludzie z Marchii, i z Fereldenu nie słynęli z dobrego gustu w wyborze win. Po chwili Hawke zasygnalizowała aprobatę i uśmiechnęła się tak, że Cassandra musiała oprzeć się o półkę.

Wróciły na górę, żeby zjeść kolację z tego, co znalazły w kuchni. Hawke prawie się złamała, już-już otwierając usta do tego, żeby się wypowiedzieć na temat szynki, ale powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie. Wyglądało też na to, że zdwoiła wysiłki, żeby wytrącić Cassandrę z równowagi, bo nie potrafiła nagle przejść obok bez otarcia się o jej plecy albo nogę; poza tym zdjęła skórzaną przeszywanicę, którą nosiła pod futrem i zbroją, i sięgnęła po książkę z półki, nachylając się tak, żeby Cassandra mogła spokojnie zajrzeć jej w dekolt. Wszystko to było tak obliczone na efekt, tak wyrachowane, że Cassandra prawie zgrzytała zębami z frustracji, że jest tak łatwym celem.

Po kolacji Hawke rozpaliła w kominku w głównym pomieszczeniu dworu i zaległy na fotelach przy ogniu. Może był to wpływ wina, a może czego innego, ale ten fereldeński łowiecko-drewniany wystrój nawet zaczynał się Cassandrze podobać.

— Co się tak uśmiechasz, Poszukiwaczko? — zapytała Hawke. Miała wypieki na policzkach.

— Chyba jestem gotowa zerwać śluby milczenia — powiedziała Cassandra, chociaż wiedziała przecież, do czego prowadzi ta droga. Siano i tak dalej.

— Tak? No to mnie zaciekawiłaś.

— Chciałabym zadać ci pytanie. Takie o rzeczy podstawowe, bo wydaje mi się, że nie warto już owijać w bawełnę.

Hawke zmarszczyła brwi. Siedziała bardzo nisko w fotelu, z rozstawionymi szeroko kolanami, którymi czasem nerwowo poruszała.

— Proszę, pytaj.

Cassandra wysunęła się już na takie pozycje, że trudno byłoby teraz wycofać z nich wojska.

— Czy ktoś gdzieś na ciebie czeka? Wystawia latarnię w oknie?

Hawke zaśmiała się z zażenowaniem.

— Nie, raczej nie. Jestem tak zwanym wolnym agentem. Chodzę wolno. Zupełnie. Dlaczego?

Obawa, którą Cassandra wyczuła w jej tonie, przelała czarę. Zerwała się na nogi, pochyliła nad drugim fotelem. Hawke wcisnęła się plecami w oparcie.

— Więc jesteś gotowa spełnić - skończyć - to, o czym cały czas…? — Nie była w stanie za bardzo się wysłowić, jak to się czasami zdarzało w stanach szczególnego podekscytowania.

Na ekspresyjnej twarzy Hawke zdziwienie miejsca zaintrygowaniu, tamto - determinacji, a wreszcie - drapieżności. Złapała Cassandrę za kark i przyciągnęła do siebie; jeśli to miał być ostateczny test, ostatni odstraszający ruch, to się zdecydowanie przeliczyła.

Zderzyły się nieelegancko zębami i nosami. Hawke przejęła sprawnie kontrolę, zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję, utrzymując w niewygodnej dosyć, wygiętej pozycji. Cassandra napięła mięśnie pleców i nóg i pociągnęła je obie do góry. Hawke, zdziwiona tym, że wstaje, wstała, uwidoczniając różnicę w ich wzroście.

Cassandra przyłożyła dłoń do jej twarzy. Widok kciuka przesuwającego się po jej zaczerwienionym, piegowatym policzku zakotwiczył wszystko w rzeczywistości, po wilgotnej dolnej wardze - wyostrzył pożądanie do esencji. Hawke z uczuciem objęła go wargami i kraina możliwości stanęła otworem.

Wyszarpywały spomiędzy ubrań kawałki nagości. Nie było tak intuicyjne, jak z nowicjuszką z Rivainu, której krągła anatomia wydawała się sama wpadać w ręce; Hawke była twardsza i bardziej nieporęczna; miała własne pojęcie na temat tego, jak miała wyglądać ta scena i z determinacją do tego dążyła, a że Cassandry wkład zakładał raczej więcej chęci niż koncepcji, poddała się temu i wkrótce leżała na futrze przed kominkiem banna Regnara, mając intrygujący widok na podłogę z sosnowych desek, po której walały się części ich garderoby. Nadal miała na sobie obcisłe bryczesy, które Hawke udało się na razie ściągnąć do bioder, ale dzielnie szarpała dalej. Potem - ręka na dole pleców, na karku, a wreszcie ciepły oddech na szyi; Hawke przykryła ją swoim ciałem i otarła się raz, drugi, trzeci.

Cassandra zastanawiała się, czy niewinny leśny dwór był kiedykolwiek świadkiem takich scen.

Hawke pocałowała ją w bok szyi i szczękę, więc odwróciła głowę, żeby nadać temu jakiś logiczny ciąg. Było to niezręczne i wspaniałe, choć Cassandra czuła się trochę zażenowana tym, jak nieprzyzwoite było jej ciało; wpadło samo w jakiś lubieżny rytm, szukając jak najwięcej kontaktu ze skórą ciała drugiego. Hawke uniosła się na ramionach i przez ten moment, kiedy zsuwała się w dół jej ciała i zatrzymała na wysokości pośladków, można było wyczuć, jaka sama jest podniecona.

Potem złapała ją za biodro i przesunęła pieszczotliwie ręką w dół. Cassandra przestała widzieć podłogę i nogi foteli, zacisnęła pięści na futrze, oparła się nawet w pewnym momencie o nie czołem. Futro pachniało dziwnie, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało.

W końcu krzyknęła tak, że spłoszyły się pewnie wszystkie zwierzęta w okolicy, po prostu zawyła jak wilk. Hawke oparła się o jej plecy policzkiem, też łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze, a potem osunęła się na bok.

Polana strzelały żarem w kominku. Cassandra zdała sobie sprawę, że obcowała właśnie cieleśnie z Bohaterką Kirkwall, i zanosiło się na to, że za chwilę poobcuje znowu. Hawke leżała obok, patrząc w sufit i oddychając ciężko, ale kiedy poczuła na sobie wzrok Cassandry, odwróciła głowę. Intensywność jej spojrzenia zapierała dech w piersiach.

Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu, z trudem bo z trudem, ale też z mocnym postanowieniem zaprezentowania Hawke umiejętności, które nabyła w Rivainie. Obwiodła najpierw wargami wszystkie bardziej wystające elementy ciała Hawke, na wypadek gdyby nie miała już nigdy ku temu okazji, a potem usadowiła się między jej udami, trochę niepewna, jak to wszystko wypadnie.

Chyba wypadło dobrze, bo Hawke zaplotła jej uda na karku i przy powstałej dźwigni uniosła biodra w górę, co sprawiło, że Cassandra, chcąc czy nie chcąc, również się podniosła. W nagłym przebłysku odłożyła ręce pod pośladki Hawke, żeby ją podtrzymać, i w tej przedziwnej pozycji doprowadziła ją do końca.

Cisza była wymowna, ale nie wylewna. Po ostygnięciu Cassandra uniosła się, pozbierała swoje ubrania i wyszła, usiłując nie patrzeć na Hawke.

Zadziwiające, jak zbliżenia fizyczne redukowały potrzebę myślenia, jak uwalniały od trosk; chyba powinien jednak Zakon przemyśleć rekomendowanie czystości jako najlepszej drogi do Stwórcy, bo jak długo Maferath dawał świętej Andraście pocieszenie, zanim uległ swojej słabości?

Wyszła na podwórze i zaczerpnęła wody z fontanny, żeby obmyć twarz. Las wokół posiadłości banna Regnara szumiał, nie pytając i nie oceniając.

Kiedy wróciła, Hawke nadal leżała na wznak na futrze, goła jak w dzień narodzenia.

— Już myślałam, że się przestraszyłaś — powiedziała, patrząc w sufit.

— Ja? — Cassandra nalała im obu wina i usiadła przy ogniu. — Nic z tych rzeczy.

Hawke spojrzała na nią bystro.

— No tak. Przeliczyłam się.

Ewidentnie był w tej wypowiedzi jakiś podtekst, ale Cassandra nie miała siły się nad nim zastanawiać. Dopiła swój kielich i udała się na spoczynek, bo udzielał jej się nastrój melancholijnej refleksji, w który ewidentnie popadła Hawke, a to nie mogło się skończyć niczym dobrym.

Spała jak zabita, a kiedy wstała rano, Byk szykował w kuchni śniadanie, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. Usiedli w trójkę do stołu. Cassandra, gryząc razową kromkę, zastanawiała się, co wczoraj doprowadziło ją do takiego szaleństwa, bo w tej kobiecie, która siedziała naprzeciwko niej, nie było nic specjalnego - miała cienie pod oczami i obgryzione paznokcie, a tatuaż na nasadzie nosa w surowym świetle dnia wyglądał wręcz nieco śmiesznie. Kiedy jednak Hawke uniosła wzrok nad talerza i spojrzała w jej oczy, wszystko wróciło piorunem, falą, inną naturalną katastrofą, i Cassandra nie zarejestrowała nawet, że Byk proponuje jej więcej jajek.

Inkwizytorka wróciła popołudniu.

— Mają gorące źródła — oznajmiła. — Po drodze w góry.

Oczywiście, pojechali do gorących źródeł. Było to na samej krawędzi ziem banna Regnara, w podgórskiej wioseczce składającej się głównie z pięknego widoku i parujących sadzawek wśród żyłkowanych skał. Na szczęście nie kąpali się komisyjnie - Hawke i Inkwizytorka ruszyły przodem, a Cassandra z Bykiem zajęli się końmi i rozbijaniem obozu w domku, który przeznaczyli gościom banna mieszkańcy wioski. Kiedy wspięli się do źródeł, Hawke i Inkwizytorka, przyjemnie zaróżowione, kończyły się ubierać. Cassandra, unikając wzroku Hawke i potencjalnego widoku części intymnych Byka, weszła do gorącej wody i usadowiła się na siedzisku. Z dna źródeł unosiły się bąbelki, które przyjemnie masowały ciało. Jedynym minusem był dość wymagający zapach tej wody, ale ponoć im bardziej śmierdząca, tym zdrowsza.

— Gratuluję — powiedział nagle Byk. Jego szarawa skóra zlewała się z kolorem skał.

— Czego? — zapytała Cassandra.

— Qunari uważają, że jeśli dwa silne indywidua ze sobą obcują, to dzielą się mocą. Nawet jeśli to akurat nie jest prawda, to i tak korzystnie dla was, prawda?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Nie udawaj głupiej, Poszukiwaczko, nie przystoi ci to. Jestem nawet trochę zazdrosny, że to nie mnie obdarzyłaś wdziękami.

Cassandra zacisnęła zęby i wynurzyła się z sadzawki, mimo że było jej tam bardzo przyjemnie.

— Hej, nie chciałem cię obrazić! — zawołał za nią Byk. — Cholera, trzeba było trzymać język za zębami.

Cassandra wytarła się niedokładnie, złapała swoje ubrania i nałożyła je dopiero kawałek dalej na ścieżce. Nim dotarła do domku, zdążyła już zmarznąć. W środku Hawke i Inkwizytorka raczyły się kolacją i Cassandra dołączyła do nich w milczeniu. Byk przyszedł znacznie później, z miną skruszoną jak u psa, który coś przeskrobał i o tym wiedział.

Rozmawiali trochę, ale Cassandra nie zarejestrowała nawet za bardzo tematu. Zawinęła się w swój śpiwór i położyła w kącie, ale długo nie mogła zasnąć, słuchając przyciszonych głosów towarzyszy i myśląc o swoich zaginionych braciach i siostrach zakonnych.

Coś obudziło ją w środku nocy. Były to kroki obliczone na bycie dyskretnymi, ale nie zupełnie cichymi, i kiedy otworzyła oczy, w świetle przygasającego paleniska zobaczyła skradającą się na palcach Hawke. W ręku trzymała ręcznik.

Po chwili intensywnej, ale w dużej mierze bezsensownej walki ze sobą odwinęła się ze śpiwora, złapała za wilgotny jeszcze ręcznik, przekroczyła ostrożnie Żelaznego Byka i wyszła z domku. Na zewnątrz trwała rześka, wiosenna noc, obfitująca w zwierzęce życie; drogę do źródeł oświetlały rozmieszczone w sporych odstępach pochodnie, pomiędzy którymi przesuwał się cień Hawke. Cassandra ruszyła jej tropem, w oddaleniu wystarczającym, by pozostała niezauważona.

Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, Hawke siedziała już w kłębach pary, z wygodnie rozłożonymi ramionami, zwrócona twarzą do ścieżki, jakby czekała. Cassandra, którą na ten widok ścisnęło w klatce piersiowej, obeszła krawędź sadzawki z rękami na biodrach.

— Wchodź. — Hawke skinęła zapraszająco dłonią.

— Czemu miałabym to zrobić?

— Bo tego chcesz. Przecież wiem.

— Tak?

— Oczywiście. Chodzisz taka harda, napięta, sprawiasz groźne wrażenie, a tak naprawdę chcesz dać czemuś upust. Coś zrobić.

— Co takiego? — drążyła Cassandra. Nad powierzchnią wody unosiła się świetlista kula, którą Hawke umieściła tam zapewne po to, żeby widzieć ją, kiedy nadejdzie. Nadawała ona wszystkiemu chłodny, nieziemski odcień.

— Pewnie naczytałaś się tych bzdur Varrica i szukasz tego, co tam było — odparła Hawke, nie do końca odpowiadając na pytanie.

— Gdyby tak było, nie odszukałabym ciebie. Jesteś zupełnie inna niż tam.

— To prawda. — Blask kuli trochę przygasł, ukrywając zmianę, jaka dokonała się na twarzy Hawke.

Cassandra odwróciła się w stronę skał i lasu. Miała poczucie jakiejś skończoności, być może przez okoliczności, być może przez nagromadzone doświadczenie i postępujący wiek, i gdyby można było w tej sytuacji doszukać się jakiejś prawdy, przedstawiałaby się ona następująco: tak, chciała tego. Pragnęła jej witalności, jej swobody, jej wdzięku, zamiłowania do przygód, ręki do ludzi. I jeszcze kilku innych rzeczy, których nazwy ją omijały.

Rozpięła zdecydowanie dublet, szarpnęła za troczki koszuli. Podskoczyła na jednej nodze, żeby ściągnąć buty, co obróciło ją w stronę źródła, gdzie siedziała Hawke z nieelegancko otwartymi ustami. Rozebrała się do końca i wyprostowała, oddychając spokojnie i głęboko. Hawke zmierzyła ją z uznaniem wzrokiem, co musiało oznaczać, że pociągało ją to ciało, jej ciało. Było prężne i gibkie, kiedy zsuwała się do gorącej wody, a syrenia pieśń głośniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Zbliżyła się do Hawke i oparła ramieniem o skalną ścianę za jej plecami. Hawke z premedytacją rozłożyła nogi i odruchowo zamknęła oczy. Cassandra nie, chciała śledzić wszystko, co się działo na jej twarzy, kiedy jej druga ręka znalazła swój cel pod wodą, a było na co patrzeć: istny kalejdoskop, galop, cwał, wreszcie fala za falą. Nie powstrzymała się w końcu, pochyliła do tych rozchylonych czerwonych warg. Hawke złapała powietrze, jakby tonęła.

Było inaczej, niż poprzednim razem, może dlatego, że nie była to już przerwa po długim poście. Spędziły w wodzie tyle czasu, że skóra na opuszkach palców się pomarszczyła, a od gorąca Cassandra miała zawroty głowy. Doszła raz, ale za to potężnie, czy Hawke - trudno było powiedzieć, tak wzdychała, sapała, przewracała oczami i czepiała się ramion i pleców Cassandry. Po seksie zamilkła i uspokoiła się, ale nie wpadła w tak zły nastrój, jak ostatnio; oparła się o skałę i zadarła głowę, żeby popatrzeć na jaśniejące niebo. Cassandra, której zmarzły plecy, położyła się na nich na wodzie i pozwoliła jej wyprzeć. Nie mogła zadryfować za daleko, bo sadzawka nie była duża, i w końcu obiła się o przeciwległy brzeg. Od chłodnego powiewu sutki stwardniały jej na kamień.

Wdrapała się na brzeg i podała rękę Hawke. Ubrały się w ciszy pełnej szacunku dla wstającego dnia i wróciły do domku, żeby na chwilę się położyć. Cassandra w półmroku zauważyła otwarte, błyszczące oko Byka.

Od tego czasu zostały konspiratorkami, wspólniczkami w zbrodni, szpiegami w obcym kraju. Za dnia mijały się na dziedzińcu, jadały w tawernie, Cassandra zbywała uszczypliwości Hawke, Hawke prezentowała swój wypracowany dystans do wszystkiego, ale w nocy… w nocy zakamarki twierdzy otwierały swoje podwoje. Zaułek za tawerną, gdzie po północy można było trzymać się za kołnierze i bezkarnie oddawać namiętnościom ust, mały dziedziniec za wieżą główną, który udzielał schronienia na wpół rozebranym ciałom swoim zacienionym murem, niezamieszkana wieża wschodnia, o której mówiono, że jest nawiedzona - z pewnością była, ale niekoniecznie przez to, czego się żołnierze Cullena spodziewali. Było tam stare, skrzypiące łóżko, o którym Cassandra z zażenowaniem często myślała na naradach, opętana myślą o tym, żeby znowu skłonić Hawke do wydania tego sycząco-wzdychającego dźwięku, zafiksowana na tym, jaką nową lubieżność można wymyślić, żeby rzucić wreszcie pójść w zawody z Hawke, źródłem wszelkiej pomysłowej rozpusty.

Którejś nocy we wschodniej wieży wpadły na inną parę w skrzypiącym łóżku: on miał spodnie spuszczone do kostek, ona usiłowała się ze swoich wyzwolić; Cassandra ukryła się za drzwiami, zanim zdołali ją zobaczyć, a Hawke powiedziała coś w stylu:

— A to ja bardzo przeszkadzam, nie żebym chciała przepraszać — i wpadła na nią za drzwiami, rechocząc.

Z desperacji poszły do stodoły, bo Blackwalla akurat gdzieś wywiało. Hawke wymyśliła jakąś dziwną gierkę, w której miały udawać wieśniaczkę i szlachciankę, ale Cassandra, po naprawdę ciężkim dniu, miała jedynie ochotę na proste tarzanie się w sianie; kiedy poszukiwanie konsensusu przerodziło się w siłowanie się, łatwo pokonała Hawke, bo jakby nie było, miała od niej więcej siły w rękach i nogach. Hawke niby zaakceptowała porażkę,

Po wszystkim leżały w takiej ciszy, że aż świdrowało w uszach.

— Miałam kiedyś, wcześniej, kobietę — powiedziała wreszcie Hawke, z roztargnieniem wybierając źdźbła siana z włosów.

— Tak?

— Tak. Ale zostawiła mnie.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Cassandra, bardziej odruchowo niż z rozmysłu.

— Odeszła. W taką sprawę wpadliśmy… Myślałam, że wróci. Ale nie wróciła. Wiem, że grasuje gdzieś po Morzu Przebudzonych.

— Ta piracka królowa? — Cassandra nareszcie wykonała właściwą pracę umysłową. — Myślałam, że została z wami do końca. W książce…

— Myślałam, że zorientowałaś się już, że nie wolno ufać Varrikowi. — Hawke uniosła się i zaczęła po ciemku szukać ubrań. — Nie zapisał wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, a część dodał od siebie. Isabela nigdy nie wróciła po naszym starciu z qunari.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała Cassandra, bo tak było.

— Dziękuję. — Hawke włożyła spodnie i sięgnęła po koszulę. — Chociaż to nic nie zmienia.

Zmieniło tyle, że Cassandra poczuła się fatalnie; zupełnie jakby ta trzecia kobieta była tu gdzieś z nimi i potępiająco patrzyła z ciemności. Objęła się ramionami, bo zrobiło jej się nagle zimno, i popatrzyła przez dziurawy dach stodoły na rozgwieżdżone niebo.

— Ależ schrzaniłam nastrój — powiedziała Hawke, szeleszcząc sianem. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałam się rozklejać.

— Ja chyba nie jestem też najlepszą osobą do tego typu rozmów. — Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu. — Choć, jeśli chcesz, mogę spróbować.

— Nie trzeba. — Hawke roześmiała się głucho, krótko, a po chwili wahania uklękła obok i nachyliła się na oślep, łutem szczęścia czy zrządzeniem losu trafiając na usta Cassandry, które niezależnie jakoś od rozumu uznawały, że chwila wciąż trwa.

Potrwała i minęła, Hawke zaszeleściła i zniknęła. Cassandra podłożyła sobie ramiona pod głowę i leżała tak przez chwilę. W sianie buszowały myszy, ośmielone ciszą i brakiem ruchu. Kiedy zawiało i zimny wiatr smagnął ją po gołych piersiach, pozbierała się wreszcie i zeszła po drabinie na dół. Planowała przemknąć do siebie, ale Blackwall niestety wybrał ten moment na powrót z tawerny.

Przez chwilę zezował na nią podejrzliwie, wyraźnie nie będąc w stanie połączyć faktów, a potem zrobił zdziwioną minę i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Cassandra potrząsnęła głową, uprzedzając pytanie, więc zamilkł, a po chwili przestępowania z nogi na nogę zaproponował:

— Napiłabyś się czegoś?

— Tak — odkryła Cassandra. — Dziękuję.

Blackwall rozdmuchał szybko ogień i nalał jej trochę koniaku, który wyglądał na dość drogi jak na zwykłego Szarego Strażnika, ale postanowiła dać mu tyle przestrzeni, ile on dał jej, i nie wypytywać. Siedzieli przy ognisku, patrząc melancholijnie w płomienie, dopóki nie rozbrzmiał trzeci nocny dzwon i Blackwall chrząknął wymownie, a Cassandra zorientowała się, że pora jest późna.

Następnego dnia nadal patrzyła pożądliwie na linię szyi Hawke, ale nie potrafiła już oderwać tej części ciała od reszty osoby. Hawke siedziała sobie na krześle, nie do końca niewinnie, bo w dość lekceważącej pozycji, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, i nagle doczepiona do niej była Isabela, demoniczne miasto Kirkwall i rebelia, czy to jedna, czy druga, jakby przez cały ten czas wydarzenia znane z książki Varrica istniały w jednej rzeczywistości, a Hawke w drugiej, i dopiero teraz się zeszły.

Hawke zauważyła jej wzrok i dała znać ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, że za bardzo się gapi.

Miały się tego wieczora spotkać pod tawerną, ale Cassandra nie przyszła. Z okna swoich kwater nad kuźnią przyglądała się wieczorem, jak Hawke kręci się po dziedzińcu, rozgląda, popatruje, kopie czubkiem buta w trawie, a w końcu odchodzi, zgarbiona. Miała wrażenie, że powinna za nią pójść, ale przecież zażenowanie będące tego następstwem nie byłoby tego przecież warte.

Następnego dnia wyruszali na wyprawę gdzieś w Ferelden; Hawke przyszła na zbiórkę ostatnia, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i podkrążonymi oczami. Cassandra złapała się na myśli o tym, że być może jest ktoś inny, z kim spędziła noc, i nie była z tego zadowolona. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu w ogóle wciągnięto Hawke w skład tej ekspedycji, ale że preferowała efekty nad przyczyny, to: gdy Inkwizytorka i Solas zniknęli w ciemnej jamie jaskini, one zostały na warcie przed wejściem.

Cassandra zdjęła tarczę i usiadła na kamieniu. Hawke kręciła się i rozglądała jak wówczas pod tawerną, i było w tym widoku coś swojskiego. Musiała się uśmiechnąć, bo Hawke spojrzała na nią chytrze.

— Wiem, co innego mogłybyśmy teraz robić.

— Ty mogłabyś siedzieć, a nie się kręcić.

Hawke, jak zwykle niechętna wykonywaniu poleceń, pokręciła się jeszcze chwilę i w końcu oparła o drzewo. Cassandra przerabiała i przeżuwała jakieś chęci niekoniecznie związane z relacjami cielesnymi, ale przerwało jej nadejście dwojga nieznajomych.

Ona była wysoka i chuda, zakuta po zęby w osmaloną gdzieniegdzie zbroję templariusza, on raczej okrągły i łysawy, w szatach innych niż fereldeńskich Kręgów. Po pewności, z jaką nadeszli, można było poznać, że Inkwizycja zakłóciła im mir domowy.

— Co tu robicie? — zapytała wrogo templariuszka.

— Ten teren jest pod ochroną Inkwizycji — powiedziała spokojnie Cassandra, wstając. — Odejdźcie w spokoju, a nie zrobimy wam krzywdy.

— A jesteśmy w tym całkiem niezłe — dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze Hawke.

Nie rozpoznali ich, nie cofnęli się. Cassandra wyciągnęła miecz, a Hawke uniosła ręce nad głowę, jakby się przeciągała. Poszło szybko: Cassandra była lepszym szermierzem niż templariuszka i tamta za późno się zorientowała; Hawke nie miała sobie równych w takich starciach. Kiedy Inkwizytorka wyłoniła się z jaskini, jeszcze opadały liście i źdźbła wzbudzone magią Hawke, a Cassandra wycierała miecz.

To wspólne przeżycie jakby otworzyło przed nią nowe drogi. Po powrocie, mając do wyboru wystawić Hawke pod tawerną bądź nie, ubrała się przyzwoicie i poszła. Dość szybko opuściły tawernę na rzecz zieleńszych pastwisk, w tym przypadku - komnaty w nawiedzonej wieży. Nawet nie uciekały się tej nocy do szczególnych bezeceństw, jakby nie było już takiej potrzeby.

— Czemu odeszła? — zapytała Cassandra, kiedy serce jej się uspokoiło.

Hawke spojrzała na nią z drugiego końca skrzypiącego łóżka. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że w ogóle nie odpowie, bo tylko ssała paznokieć kciuka w zamyśleniu, potem popatrzyła na sufiy, zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła w zamyśleniu. Cassandra podłożyła sobie ramiona pod głowę i czekała tak długo, że prawie zapomniała już, że w ogóle zadała to pytanie.

— Nie starałam się wystarczająco — powiedziała Hawke niewyraźnie. — Powinnam pewnie zrobić więcej… lepiej… Myślałam… W sumie nie wiem, co myślałam.

— Tak?

— Byłam… Jakaś taka zakręcona w tym wszystkim, co mnie spotykało, taka zafiksowana na swoim życiu… W ogóle nie zarejestrowałam, że ona miała własne, co się w nim wydarzało.

Hawke patrzyła gdzieś w ścianę. Wydawała się tak pogrążona w tym, do czego wróciła myślą, że Cassandra nie odważyła się już nawet zachęcająco odezwać.

— Tymczasem jest przecież jakaś taka przestrzeń… W której można doświadczać rzeczy razem. Jednak ja byłam sama. Cały czas właściwie. Nie dałam nawet… — urwała nagle i potrąciła Cassandrę stopą.

— Co?

— Ty powinnaś mi coś o sobie opowiedzieć — powiedziała głucho. — Nic o tobie nie wiem.

— Ja nie jestem interesująca. Ty jesteś znacznie bardziej.

Hawke uniosła się na łokciu.

— Taka skromna. Naprawdę ideał.

Cassandra się roześmiała, trochę z przymusu, trochę z zażenowania tym, że dzięki powieści Varrica znała przecież zarówno najwznioślejsze, jak i najpodlejsze momenty życia Hawke, i Hawke nie mogła już nic na to poradzić. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy jako fereldeński kmiotek słyszała o Bohaterce Orlais; Cassandra szła o zakład, że nie, a kiedy próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jaka jest w oczach Hawke, nie potrafiła wyjść poza swoje zimne stopy, bliznę na policzku i zacięte wargi nerwusa.

A Hawke nie zapytała o nic więcej. Cassandra po chwili stoczyła się z łóżka i zaczęła zbierać swoje ubrania, co szło jej niesporo, bo miała wciąż miękkie kolana po tym, co zrobiła z nią Hawke. Ta posnuła się po komnacie, ubrała niedbale, narzuciła opończę i zaczęła złowrogo buczeć z rękami złożonymi przy ustach w tubkę.

— Przestań — powiedziała Cassandra.

— Chciałabym ich odpowiednio wystraszyć — odparła Hawke. Jej twarz bielała w półmroku, rozcięta na pół czerwoną rysą tatuażu. — Wiesz, tam na murach.

— Myślę, że są już odpowiednio wystraszeni. — Cassandra pchnęła drzwi barkiem. — Chodźmy.

Wymknęły się z wieży i rozstały na dziedzińcu. Hawke odeszła zdecydowanym krokiem, powiewając szarą opończą, którą wkładała w zimniejsze noce.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w swoją stronę. To był ostatni raz, kiedy spotkały się w wieży uważanej za nawiedzoną.

Niedługo później ruszyła wyprawa na twierdzę Strażników Adamant, a cała ta przeprawa z Pustką i koszmarami była tak traumatyczna, że Cassandra potrzebowała czasu, żeby wrócić do jakiej takiej równowagi. Kiedy wszyscy przestali przeżywać, Hawke oznajmiła, że jej praca została tu wykonana i wyjeżdża.

Było to tak nagłe, że wprawiło Cassandrę w osłupienie zamiast, jak można by się spodziewać, rozjuszyć. Kiedy się żegnały, Hawke otoczyła jej kark ramieniem i zbliżyła usta do ucha.

— Cieszę się, że się spotkałyśmy — powiedziała i pocałowała ją drapieżnie w szyję.

Cullen, który stał obok, oczy miał jak spodki. Cassandra spłonęła rumieńcem i odstąpiła bez słowa. Plotka szybko ruszyła w ludzi, ale że ze względu na nieobecność Hawke nie miała nowej pożywki, wkrótce ustąpiła miejsca pogłoskom o nowym podboju Żelaznego Byka.

Gdy Cassandra spotkała Hawke ponownie, miała ona u boku olśniewającą, kapiącą od złota Rivainkę w kapeluszu kapitana.


End file.
